Get a Clue
by TheRubyValentine
Summary: The coolest albino, Soul Evans is a private investigator in the rambunctious corner of Death Vegas. Despite his loner tendencies, he manages to attract the attention of a desperate man named Spirit Albarn who is convinced that someone is out to kill him. A few days later, he is found dead. He was hired to stop a murder. Now he's set to track down a murderer. Can he manage it?


**Get a Clue**

**Chapter 1**

I met Spirit Albarn on a Tuesday. By Saturday, he was dead. He had tried to convince me that someone was stalking him. Naturally, the man was a loon so I didn't believe it at first. Who would honestly have the motives to kill him? Well, a lot of people, but not for malicious purposes. Being that it is my job, I investigated a bit and couldn't find anything. Maybe I didn't look hard enough. I know that I just scratched the surface, but I definitely missed the target for this one. Could it be a love affair gone wrong? I wouldn't put it past him. I guess I'm working for a dead man. I hope I never have to do this again. It feels like supernatural occurrences are a typical part of my day, but I wasn't looking keenly on making it a habit. For what it's worth, I'll look further into this.

My name is Soul Evans. Accomplished private investigator and coolest albino I know. I do business around Death Vegas, a popular place in Nevada filled with a bunch of happy creeps. It's Halloween every day here, which is cool, but makes my life a bit more difficult. I'm all for it though. Life is simple and somewhat easy. I became interested in the case when he first introduced himself to me. He seemed desperate, but somehow I knew he was being sincere. I must've been too confident, taking all of the time and whatnot. People don't come back to life. Once murdered, they stay dead. That's all there is to it. Whether you believe in all that magic mumbo jumbo or not is your business, but it doesn't change the fact that someone died. And that's why I took this case.

I met him in August. School was just starting to get in session. The higher ups had sent me on a coffee run because they think that I find in an intolerable waste of time, jokes on them because I always brought theirs back cold whilst I got mine in a tongue scalding temperature. It was worth it, 2 mochas and an espresso. I was thinking about getting a specialty dessert, maybe a chocolate chip muffin when I noticed his less then subtle stare in my direction. At first I thought that he might be looking at the pastry assortment behind me but something in his eyes said otherwise. I paid the girl in her ridiculous maid-esque costume and shuffled past. That's when he finally stopped me.

"Are you Soul Eater?" I nodded as I wasn't feeling very loquacious at that instant. He cast uneasy glances across the cafe. "Would there be any chance that I could hire you?"

"Hire me?" At least he was forward. Most clients dodged the actual question in half hearted rambles, as if they were trying to actually decide if they wanted to bother me or not. "What would you want to hire me for?" I balanced the carrier on one hand and with me free one pulled out a card. I was preparing myself. He opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off. "Before you continue I suggest you think about what you actually want from me. I don't work for petty things like stolen booze. I also don't tail people. If that's the case then you got the wrong guy, sorry." I tried to push past but his hand caught my free wrist.

His face contorted into a look that little children often made when expressing their disliking of certain foods. "Please. Can you listen?" I do give people the benefit of the doubt so I sat down. Again, I wasn't in the most talkative mood. He inhaled and looked up. His red hair framed his angular face. "I'm Spirit Albarn. I'm asking for your help because I think someone is trying to get me."

"Trying to get me? Define it." I responded. I ran a finger along the rim of my espresso. It was calling my name but I declined its siren sound as to try to be somewhat professional.

Spirit cleared his throat. "I think someone may be trying to kill me."

"Oh?" I did my best at sounding as unamused as I was feeling. What could it be? For guys like him, it was normally psychopathic exes. Those could be resolved with restraining orders. "And why do you think that is?"

His eyes dodged mine. His expression seemed to be thinking of an explanation. "A few days ago someone tried to run me off the road. And they almost succeeded." Upon closer inspection I noticed a trail of gashes that would probably just as soon leave a scar.

"How'd that happen?" I raised my eyebrows and gestured to the cuts.

"These?" The older man ran his hand around the area in suspect. "Like I said someone tried to kill me. I turned and the car crashed head on into another in the passing lane. Everyone said that I was lucky to be alive and with only a few scars as a reminder. The other car wasn't as lucky. It was said that they probably died instantly on contact."

"I'm sorry to hear that, but how do you know for certain it was foul play? Maybe it was an accident."

"Accident?" His green eyes narrowed at my insinuation. Yeah, I will help him. I'm not a bad guy. Plus, he's paying and my bank account isn't what you would call exceptionally fat. I can always judge the level of seriousness by how quickly they respond to my cynicism 101 drive by interviews. This man was definitely serious, but whether or not he was just being paranoid was yet to be seen. "Maybe I should go elsewhere. Find someone who actually believes me." He stood up angrily with a slouch in his walk as he turned to walk away.

"Whoa, hold it. I never said I didn't believe you. Those were some standard crap I'm required to ask you." I reached into my pocket again. "Here's my card. You free tomorrow?"

The red headed man's face frowned. "Actually I'm going to Chupa-Cabra's tomorrow,"

"Great. Be there by eight sharp or I won't hesitate to leave."I interrupted. He nevertheless nodded. I was less then ecstatic to be going there of all places. With all the alcohol, desperate men, and teases I was surprised I wasn't called up there more often. I prefer to live in solitude then with the rest of the world, but sometimes you gotta do what you have to do to bring in the cash. My poor apartment was in desperate need of it.

I shrugged. My boss would probably beam me if I showed up without pastries and late on top of it all. With the turn of my heel I was back to where I started in the beginning- back of the line. This time it was longer with five people in front of me. I sighed in moody anger as various customers came and went. When I had finally chosen my box of muffins, the same teenage girl that had rung me up originally gave me weird glances but didn't question. I always did look hot in this jacket. Even after all these years it still fits like a glove which I can't tell if that's good or bad. Good because it still fits, bad because I haven't grown since high school. I'm still a badass so it doesn't matter.

"Thank you! Come again!" The girl chirped. I shrugged and nodded and exited the coffee shop, door chiming behind me. I turned my head around. The clerk was still eyeing me. I'm so cool. I kicked a pebble with a smug grin and set off towards my inevitable doom. I'm beginning to think that these double chocolate chip cupcake things won't help me anymore. That's okay though. At least I have a new case, not a good one, but a case.

_**Author's Note: This is my form of an apology. Anyone reading **_**Fairies, **_**I won't be able to continue the weekly updates for a while. Sorry! This is also my last multi-chapter until I finish at least one of my other stories. :) Enjoy your weekend! **_


End file.
